Propuesta
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: La propuesta de matrimonio de Peeta a Katniss, pero con un toque diferente ¿Como sería si doto hubiera sido invertido?. Para el reto ¿Víctor o Victoria?.


**Disclaimer: **Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a la creativa Suzanne Collins y este fic es para el reto"¿Víctor o Victoria?" del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera.

Nota: los personaje no cambiaron de nombre tan drástico de hecho casi pareciera que no lo hicieron , pero aún así los aclarare.

Gail= es Gale, aunque en realidad "Gail" es una abreviatura de Abigail.

Peeta= Pita, muy obvio creo.

Katniss= Khalil.

* * *

**Propuesta. **

Estamos de vuelta en nuestra habitación en el Centro de Entrenamiento, después de un extenuante día llena de apariciones en el Capitolio, en donde muchedumbres nos reciben eufóricos a nosotros los Trágicos amantes del distrito 12, los vencedores de los 74° juegos del hambre, después de que fuimos cosechados y nos enfrentamos a un montón de tributos con ganas de matarnos.

El capitolio es el único lugar donde no necesitamos convencer a nadie de nuestro amor, el único lugar donde no hay peligro de levantamientos, pero tanto Pita como yo tenemos la esperanza de convencer a unas pocas personas en los distritos.

Espero al momento en que estamos solos Pita, Haymitch y yo para poder hablar con ellos sin nadie alrededor.

—Creo que tenemos que terminar con todo esto—digo sorpresivamente y Haymitch y Pita se miran mutuamente extrañados.

—¿De qué hablas?—pregunta Pita mirándome con sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación, aún tiene puesto el vestido que ha usado en la aparición de esta tarde.

—Creo que la única forma de convencer a los demás es que yo…—suspiro y trago saliva pesadamente—te pida matrimonio enfrente de todos, justo en la entrevista con Caesar—digo seriamente.

Y repentinamente los ojos aojos azules de Pita se llenan de tristeza y dolor, da un paso atrás como si hubiera sido abofeteada mientras se lleva una mano a la boca—¿Qué?—susurra mientras se lleva su otra mano a su pecho justo donde está su corazón y no puedo evitar sentirme completamente mal.

—Lo que oíste, te pediré matrimonio frente a todo Panem para convencer a los demás—a pesar de lo dolida que se ve suspira y agacha la mirada—¿Lo aceptas o no?¿Tengo que recordarte lo que está en riesgo?—mi tono sale más represivo de que lo quisiera.

—¡No necesito que me lo recuerdes!—grita ella levantando la mirada.

Luego camina hacia un sillón y se quita las zapatillas y las toma entre sus manos, mientras Haymitch me mira reprendiéndome por la forma en que le hable a la chica.

—Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices…—habla después de un buen rato de silencio y se levanta—acepto hacerlo, ahora estoy muy cansada así que me iré a mi habitación a dormir, por favor no me molesten—dice mientras prácticamente sale corriendo y puedo jurar que vi unas gotas caer mientras ella se alejaba.

Miro a en la dirección en que ella se fue y molesto me dejo caer en el sillón mientras Haymitch me imita y saca una botellita de alcohol de su abrigo y toma un gran trago, suspiro molesto ¿quién entiende a las mujeres? Pareciera que no entiende que nuestros seres queridos peligran..

—Creí que lo quería, de todas formas—digo con enojo.

Haymitch me mira y se encoje de hombros—No es así. —Me dice—Ella quería que fuera real.

—Da igual, solo trato de salvar nuestro pellejo—ni siquiera entiendo porque estoy molesto, pero lo estoy.

—Lo sé, pero ella es una chica, para las mujeres cosas como el matrimonio son importantes, son cosas con las que sueñan toda su vida, son realmente extrañas, pero así son ellas, ya se le pasara—en ese momento no puedo evitar comenzar a sentirme mal, la forma en que le dije todo, no fue la adecuada.

—hmp mujeres—resoplo.

Durante casi todo el día Pita no hace aparición, y eso solo me hace sentir peor por lo que trato de disculparme, pero cuando voy a su habitación y me paro fuera de ella puedo escuchar sus sollozos y antes de que pueda abrir la puerta Haymitch me detiene.

—Deberías dejarla sola—me sugiere.

Yo suspiro y me alejo de su habitación, pero antes de que me marche mi mentor me lo impide—debemos ensayar tu propuesta de matrimonio.

Después de ensayar un montón de veces lo que voy a decir y a pesar de que según él "Tendremos suerte si la chica te salva de la peor propuesta de matrimonio nunca antes vista" me deja irme a descansar. Al llegar a mi cuarto me recuesto en mi cama y me meto entre las sabanas tratando de no pensar en mi mejor amiga Gail, ni en nada y solo trato de dormir.

Cuando llega la hora de la entrevista por fin veo a Pita, se ve realmente hermosa en su elegante vestido creado por Cinna y el maquillaje solo hace resaltar sus perfectas facciones, cuando me ve luce triste, pero en cuando entramos en escena ella luce la mejor de las sonrisas, es como siempre una gran actriz.

Respondemos como podemos las respuestas a las preguntas de Caesar quien lleva un brillante traje azul medianoche hasta que finalmente nos pregunta acerca de nuestro futuro y es cuando veo que Haymitch me hace una señal, así que reúno todo el valor que tengo y a pesar de saber que no soy bueno con las palabras trato de recordar los ensayos con mi mentor, por lo que me coloco sobre una rodilla, tomo la delicada mano de Pita que finge estar sorprendida por mi acto, yo suspiro y digo:—Pita Mellark ¿te casarías conmigo?.

Los ojos de Pita se ensanchan mostrando sorpresa y su boca forma una "O" mientras jala aire, todo el público está en silencio y puedo ver como los ojos de Pita se llenan de lagrimas para luego saltar sobre mi y abrazarme por el cuello mientras ambos caemos al suelo ya que no estaba preparado para esto.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!—dice mientras sus lagrimas caen en mi rostro —¡idiota!—dice para después besarme, aunque pienso que "idiota" fue más un insulto que una muestra de cariño, se separa de mi y aun no ha dejado de llorar—¡Si, si, si, si y mil veces sí!—exclama antes de volverme a besar.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos ella casi ha dejado de llorar así que se limpia las lágrimas y yo las ayudo quitándole parte de estas con mis dedos pulgares.

El presidente Snow llega sorpresivamente y nos felicita mientras le pregunta a Pita acerca de cómo se siente, tal vez porque ella apenas ha dejado de llorar.

—Nunca en mi vida he sido tan feliz—dice antes de que unas nuevas lagrimas hagan aparición—no puedo creer lo afortuna que soy,—dice mientras se seca las lagrimas—pero que tonta por llorar, pero no lo puedo evitar es que de verdad soy feliz, seguramente me veo terrible—el presidente Snow le sonríe.

—Tonterías, te ves radiante de felicidad—le dice por lo que ella sonríe y él le da un abrazo para luego besarle la mejilla.

Después de eso cuando el presidente me felicita pregunto disimuladamente si lo he hecho bien y solo recibo como respuesta un leve asentimiento.

Luego el presidente nos pregunta si quiere que la boda sea en el capitolio yo digo un "¿por qué no?" mientras que Pita grita de alegría y da un pequeño salto emocionada sin dejar de sonreír y repetir "soy tan feliz".

Cuando finalmente acaba la entrevista vamos a una fiesta organizada en la mansión de presidente Snow, mientras que l yo comienzo a maquinar un plan para escapar con mi familia, entonces mientras vamos en el auto rumbo a la fiesta volteo a ver a Pita, su maquillaje ha sido retocado y algunos risos caen por su frente y yo solo puedo pensar en la chica a la que le debo la vida de mi hermana, la chica que se presento voluntaria antes de que cualquier otra persona lo hiciera, ella es la persona a la que nunca podre pagarle nada y yo solo la lastimo.

—Pita—le hablo, ella voltea a verme.

—¿Pasa algo Khal?—su forma dulce de abreviar mi nombre me hace estremecer.

—lamento lo de…—ella se adelanta a mí.

— ¿Lo de la boda?—se ríe—no te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente, ha sido un buen plan—su sonrisa me reconforta—además siempre he querido usar un hermoso vestido blanco, realmente quiero ver tu traje también y además ya puedo imaginar todo…—parece ilusionada mientras habla de la boda y yo pongo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Podemos hacer el tostado, ya sabes—me sonrojo—si quieres—parece sorprendida y se sonroja.

—Gracias Khalil, pero preferiría que eso si fuera real—es todo lo que dice antes de bajar y yo me doy cuenta de que hemos llegado y no sé que duele más escucharla decir mi nombre completo de una manera un poco despectiva o ser rechazado por ella.


End file.
